Teddy Bears For Ted
by onlyou
Summary: Having a child with Harry, he realizes how it feels to be a father. He also realizes how hard it is to even out his time. And when he starts to fall for Hermione, what will happen? And whatever happens to Ron and HIS love life? R&R!
1. Chapter One

_' You may never find the true meaning of friendship '  
- _Anonymous

_

* * *

_

Harry stared off at the sky and wondered what he will do after he takes foot off the grounds of Hogwarts. So many people have died and risked their breath for him. Some have even sacrificed their lives and he couldn't be forevermore grateful for it. Harry stood by the sycamore tree where Hermione, Ginny, Ron and himself were talking about how they will meet each other soon after they all part their ways. Harry wasn't paying any attention to them though. His hands were inside his pockets and his gaze was off to the lake. He didn't even blink at all until the realization of the fact that he needed to blink to live was necessary.

He stared at Ginny. She was talking to Hermione and smiling every second a word escaped her mouth. Harry and her had broken up because Harry thought she was too young and she was only going to get hurt by everything. He was also scared that Voldemort might use her again. He did use her during second year and there was no doubt that he would do it again, knowing she was the love of his life. But he was gone .. and Harry didn't have a clue on whether or not to ask her out again or to let her go. Who knew, maybe that he wasn't the one. Maybe, just maybe, he was destined to just be there for her and help her find someone else that rightfully belonged with her.

Ron and Hermione seemed fine, on the other hand. Though they broke up the beginning of the school year, the screaming and pouting was all gone and Harry was a bit glad that there was no bitter feelings resorted on the aftermath. Yeah, it's true that they fought, but they argued like they did before when they weren't going out. When they were together, there was usually cussing and fighting about matters like how Ron always seemed to hang out with Luna more often and how Hermione would have preferred talking to Harry about her problems rather than to her own boyfriend, Ron.

"Harry?"

Harry slyly turned his head around. Hermione had a hand on his shoulder and a smile plastered on her face. When she saw the blank expression in his face, she frowned and said "You okay?"

Harry looked over at Hermione's shoulder. He could see Ron and Ginny staring at him, waiting for him to make his move and join them. When he realized that they have packed up with their materials, he thought, '_Must be leaving'. _He nodded his Head and followed Hermione. He knew where they were going without even asking. He knew that they were going back inside the castle and into the common room. Harry knew he was going to have to leave all the memories behind him. The good and the bad.

* * *

"So wha' are you plannin' to do wid' your life after school mate?" Seamus Finnegan asked Ron with his usual Irish tone. Ron just shrugged, not even wanting to think about the future yet. The boy had to agree, the thought of living alone and going through life without your parents kind of freaked him out. But then again, to think of it, Ron wasn't even sure if his Mum and Dad would agree to the idea of letting him by his own flat down London. He can just imagine his mother's bickerings with him and her future lectures on how a wizard living on the muggle world can be very dangerous, especially if the wizard's surname was 'Weasley'. Take it for Fred and George for letting their family name come to credit.

"I dunno," Ron started. "I guess I'm going to try to find a job first. My mum wants me to find a job at the Ministry of Magic." he closed his suitcase and sat on top of it. He turned his head towards Harry.

Seamus just nodded. "Whatta 'bout you Harry? Why, your the greatest seeker in the world! Aren't you going to do anything about that? Maybe you can put those good skills of yours to somewhere else, have you ever thought of the possibility?"

"No offers ?" Dean Thomas asked, joining in the conversation.

"Dean what are you talking about, Harry's received lots of offers." Neville Longbottom couldn't help but defend Harry, even though he knew it was a mare joke. He turned to Harry with a smile. "Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry grinned broadly. "Yeah .. I have. But I'm not sure if I'll accept any. I mean not yet of course."

"Don' you 'ave to take care of Ted too ?" Seamus asked.

This was true. Ted, Tonks and Remus's son was his responsibility. Since he was the godfather, it was stated under the wizarding law that he was now the legal guardian, now that his parents were deceased. "Yeah .. he'll be living with me."

"Without a mother?" Dean teased. Everyone laughed at his joke. Including Harry. But he was kind of nervous. With a kid along his side, he didn't have a clue on how to settle everything. But maybe it was going to be easy. Maybe it wasn't as hard as he thinks. _Just Maybe._

_

* * *

_

Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived at the burrow later on that day. Harry spotted his godson Teddy playing along with Fleur's and Bill's daughter Victorie, who was 2 years old. Even though she was the same age as Ted, there was a lot of differences between the two children. First off came Victorie's certain veela mannerism, to which she probably got from her mother's genetics. When Ted saw Harry, however, he smiled, leaped up from the floor and rushed over to Harry to give him a big welcoming hug.

"Looks like Harry's going to be a new dad," nudged Ron. Hermione giggled a bit but Harry just frowned at him. He still couldn't help but flash them a wicked smile. "Or maybe just a fatherly figure, Merlin, just stop with that death glare!" Hermione and Harry both exchanged grins and greetings through the eyes as they followed Ron to greet Fleur and Victorie. Victorie jumped up and gave his uncle a big hug. She gave Ron kisses on both cheeks and blushed. Everytime his niece would kiss him like that, it strangely reminded him about the time Fleur kissed him on the cheek during 4th year after the second round of the Triwizard Tournament. It also reminded him of the fact that he had a crush on her for as long as he could remember.

"Hi,"Hermione greeted Fleur and Victorie. Fleur offered a tender smile and a curt bow, asking how their trip was. Hermione responded of course but after that, a heavy silence passed between them. Harry let Ted go for a while and glanced back at the two girls. When he noted the look of Hermione's face, he sensed her awkward feeling sitting alone with Fleur.

"Oh hello dears," said as she entered the living room. She had a smile on her face, the one that never seemed to have left Molly's face. Fleur finished the piece clothing she was folding and stood up, ready to leave the two with Molly. "Harry, Hermione are you staying for dinner dear?"

"Oh no thank you," Harry said, quick enough to look away from Molly's look of dissappointment. "I need to get things managed at Grimmauld's place." This reminded him that Hermione agreed she would help him.

As if on cue, Hermione spoke. "I was actually planning to go with Harry so I can help him clear the place," She explained. "We were just here to pick up Ted actually."

Molly snapped her fingers, like a child would everytime she lost. "Oh, bummer, I was so looking forward to trying out that new recipe I've made Ron tasted last week when he went home."

Ron suddenly turned pale from the memory. "MUM! Are you insane?! Didn't I tell you not ever try that recipe?! If Bill wasn't here, I would have been killed by the ingridients you put in it!" He shook a bit, obviously exxagerating. "Oh, how I'll be The Daily Phrophet's next big gossip: Ron Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter 'The-Boy-who-lived', killed by a shocking recipe that his mother has been--"

"Oh, pish posh Ronald!" His mum cried. They all roared in laughter, including Ted who was in the midle of putting his jacket back on. Once the child heard that they were leaving, he gathered his belongings held onto Harry's hand instantly.

He was shocked, for the first time. He didn't know what to do with it, with Ted. He has never held an infant's hand let alone feel an infant's touch. Hermione stared at him and gave him an 'isn't-it-obvious' look. Harry knew that she was trying to tell him to grab his hand back. Harry squeezed it not to tight for he knew that in any moment, if he tightened his grip on Ted's hand, all his delicate bones would break. All the way back to Grimmauld's, he fidgeted on whether to pick Ted up when walking across the paths or when they got to crowded areas. Hermione, though, laughed the whole time. Watching Harry Potter with a child was more interesting that watching him defeat Voldemort.

* * *

" 'Mione, do you want to stay with us for dinner?" Harry asked. Hermione was laying down the couch and Harry was sitting at the ground, his legs sprwaled out, staring at what they've done so far. So far, they have re-painted the walls light blue and white. The couches was still slumped a bit in the middle since the paint was still quite wet and Ted became a little nauseous from the odor of the paint. He fell asleep 2 hours ago and Harry bet that he'd be awake any minute now.

Hermione rolled on her back and sat up. "That would be great Harry. I don't even think there's any food left in the refrigerator back in my flat." she chuckled and stood up. Harry noticed that she had quite some figures. Of course he always knew that she had somewhat of a body but it wasn't everyday where they spent the day so freely and carefree. This was actually the first night they spent together that didn't have anything to do with studying, fussing over what Draco Malfoy was planning behind his sleeves or Voldemort for that matter. He watched her arms stretch out as she yawned longingly. Hermione was never the type to show off a glint of her skin but with the shirt she was wearing, it revealed a little of her belly button. He figured that it was because she has taken off the sweatshirt she was wearing earlier due to the heat of the room. But now that night has invaded the sky and the wind was a little bit colder, there was no reason no more as to why Hermione would still be on just her t-shirt. He suddenly felt a tingly feeling run down his back. Standing up uncomfortable, he started to fan himself with his free hand. "Oh .. it's hot in here .." He mumbled, lamely.

He shook his head. He couldn't, he couldn't! It wasn't right! Ron just broke up with her, what in the tarnation would he think once he finds out that Harry's been having thoughts like these over Hermione? He can just imagine the anger belting out through his nostrils, with his mouth sticking out like they usually did when he got mad.

"Want to go to the back porch ?" Harry offered taking back everything that he was just thinking_. Don't think about your best friend like THAT_, he told himself.

Hermione nodded and followed Harry through the backdoor, leading them to the back porch. The moon hung above, round and white. It was so beautiful. The wind was just right and both of them could hear the crickets cricketing and the lights from the surroundings around them made it even more beautiful "Can't believe we wont be going to Hogwarts next summer." Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said. For some reason his thoughts brought him to Cho Chang, his ex-girlfriend who he hasn't seen sight of ever since. He also remembered Viktor Krum, Hermione's supposedly close friend. _Whatever that meant_, he thought bitterly. "Hey whatever happened to Cho and Krum ?"

Hermione frowned. "Well .. I know Cho's married to .. well I don't know his name .. but I know she's married. Krum's in Bulgaria. But Fleur told me earlier that he's been visiting her every once in a while to check up on her and Percy and Victorie. Why'd you ask ?"

Harry shrugged. Why did he ask anyways? "I was just wondering," he said absentmindedly. "They suddenly sprang to my thoughts with all this Hogwarts talk."

Hermione nodded her head and looked up again. She crossed her arms across her chest and Harry noticed that she was shivering. He moved a little closer to her but she didn't seem to mind. Of course she wouldn't, she doesn't think of it as anything else. He took off his sweater and offered it to her. She looked awestruck for a moment there. She stared at the sweater in Harry's hand and then looked up at Harry who had a lopsided grin on his face. She smiled back, took it and put it on immediately.

"Hey nice sweater. It looks good. Where did you get it? I'm rather jealous" he said, teasing.

Hermione laughed. When she looked up again she noticed how there was barely no space between them. Their noses were almost touching and his emerald eyes were locked with hers. He was starting to lean in and she didn't know what to do. She stared at him and bit her bottom lip. She was about to lean in when --

"Harry ? Herrr-my-o-neeee ?" Ted's voice started to call out to them. He appeared on the door hole, clutching his teddy bear in one arm and rubbing his eyes with his other hand. He walked forward towards them, pulling on his pajama bottoms.

Harry and Hermione jumped away from each other, as if suddenly snapping back to reality. "Sorry," Harry fumbled with his hand, scratching the back of his neck. He was looking at the ground, trying to hide the blush that crept up on his cheeks,

"It's alright," Hermione whispered. To make it feel like nothing happened, she picked Ted up and carried him away to the kitchen. "So Ted, what would you like for dinner ?"

"I want bacon and eggs!" Ted cried. Their voices trailed off. Harry, still on the porch. shook his head and tried thinking on what could have happen. _Oh, why did Ted had to wake up? _After about 10 seconds, or maybe even less, Hermione came sprinting back towads him. She kissed him on the right cheek and ran back quickly to the kitchen. A child's laughter was audible.

He grinned._ Thank you Teddy_.

* * *

**A/N : How is it? Bad or Good? Feed backs please. I pretty much have an idea for this story right here ; please R&R (:**

**  
Also, before I forget, this story will be a little be AU and the characters are going to be OOC at some points. So if you see anything that isn't clear, it's because I've twisted around little bits of information the actual books gave us (Hermione would hate me for doing that eh? lol). Anyways, I still want to set disclaimer that in no way do I own HP. JKR does all that magic and I am just a fan, trying to have fun and experiment with writing ;)**

**--- xoxo Haneul.  
**


	2. Chapter Two

_'Sometimes the perfect person for you is that whom you least expected to be.'_

* * *

"You and Cho are together?" Harry asked choking out the words.

"Oh don't get mad mate." Ron said in a matter-of-factly tone. "I know she's your ex but .. you've said it yourself. The only feelings you have for her is the disgust that you were ever with someone like her --- which kind of makes me mad now that I re-think of that statement -- but what I'm trying to say is you don't have any feelings for her anymore, right?" Harry nodded. It was true, that he didn't like Cho that way anymore. "Besides, you have Hermione with you anyways," Ron added. "So it all works out."

"I'm not with Hermione Ron." Harry shot him a look. He lowered his head.

"Well I know .. but you _do_ like her don't you?" To this, Harry didn't respond. He didn't know the answer to his best mate's question. And even if he did, why should he tell Ron that he did? So he kept his mouth shut about Hermione and mumbled something about Ted.

"Listen, I gotta get Ted to his bed. He needs some rest,"

Ron peeked over Harry's shoulder, glancing at Ted. The little man was down and settled comfortable on the carpet, watching the muggle television Harry's set up for the child's entertainment purposes. "Oh come one Harry, look at him. He's eating his cookies. Just answer my question. You do like her don't you? It's pretty obvious that you do so there won't be a point in denying it, not at least to me."

He looked at him with surrender and defeat. Sighing loudly, he asked, "Is it really? Obvious, I mean. Ron nodded. He groaned inwardly. Of course Ron would be able to tell, the guy knew him inside and out! Been there through every obstacle he went through and the one of the people he considered 'family'. "Merlin, why do you make it so hard? I don't know, alright? I don't know if whether or not these feelings of mine for her are developing into something .. something else."

He started to laugh. "Well think about it .. if she's the only girl you think about, only girl you know better than she knows her own self, only girl you actually --"

"Yes Ron, I get that she's the only girl." He interrupted.

He shrugged. "Well then there's something to think about."

Harry just sank back. Instead of continuing this talk of her though, he pointed to the cookie jar and said, "Don't feed him a lot of cookies. He might throw up."

* * *

With her hair pulled back in a messy bun and her black rimmed reading glasses, she read every paper that she needed to read for the job she was applying for. Of course with a knowledge like hers, it was pretty obvious that she was applying to be an auror. She froze on what she was reading and dropped her quill on the table. _Harry. _She was getting carried away from her thoughts. _Ted just had to interrupt us .. but I have to admit the kid's quite adorable._ She sat down on the couch and imagined her surrounding. Crookshanks sat on her lap and the cat purred. She scratched the back of his ears knowing that he liked it. Then, she quickly leaped up causing the cat to jump up. She stared out her window, watching wizards fly their brooms in the air. She didn't live far away from a stadium and at nights, she would sometimes catch them practicing for Quidditch.

"Hermione?"

She jumped up from her position. She was so spaced out that she didn't even hear anyone apparating to her flat. Usually, she would hear that occasional 'pop' but this time, nothing. Turning around, she found that it was none other than Harry. He stared at her and examined this look. She was on her pink pajamas, hair was tied up. She was wearing her reading glasses and she didn't have any make up on (not that she was very fond of it but he has noticed the slight change in her face every now and then). He also noticed that she's was still wearing his sweater. He grinned.

"Harry," she said, smiling. Under her glare, he blushed wildly. Running his hands nervously through his unruly hair, he lowered his gaze towards the black rug and started to hope that she wouldn't point out the lack of eye contact. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh .. I just came by to say .. hello," He stammered. He could have smacked himself for saying that. Who comes by someone's place in midnight to say hello to someone ?

She snickered. "Do you have anything else to say besides that?" She raised an eyebrow when she noticed his struggle. So she turned around and stared back outside the window.

He couldn't have been more relieved by this action. She probably knew too. "Actually yes." he replied. He took a deep breath and gulped down. Tightening his jaw and clenching his fist, he thought, _This is it, Don't chicken out .. just tell her. _"Well .. 'Mione ?"

"Yes?" She whispered.

Harry closed the big space between them. Holding her by the waist, his lips crashed down on hers and he hung onto her for dear life. At first, he hesitated and thought that she wasn't kissing him back because she was shocked and clearly did not want him. _I tried_, he thought. Before he could pull away from her though, she slipped her tongue between his parted lips and when he realized what she just did, his eyes widened. She was kissing him back. It took him a moment to realize this but once he does, he wraps his arms back to her waist and this time, much more comfortably. She tasted like apple and cinnamon and he could have stayed there by her side forever. The feeling of her pressed against him made him want her more and if it wasn't for his lungs drying out, he would have kissed her for much longer. Slowly breaking the kiss, he kept his eyes closed and gave her a lopsided smile. "I've been wanting to do that since the beginning of tonight," he whispered. "Just that .. I couldn't since Teddy kind of got on the way."

She giggled, letting her head fall back, body sinking in, and knees getting wobbly. They stared at each other, content on their presence but then someone appeared by the fireplace, knocking down the coat hanger. It was Ron, positioned down on his behind. "Damn it, why was I never good at apparating like you guys?!" he muttered, getting up and wiping his jeans. The two of them jumped from each other, surprised by his sudden visit. The red head gingerly looked up at them, groaning. "Merlin, this is sooooo emberassing, I swear I--"

"What is it Ron ?" Hermione snapped, annoyed. _Why was there always distractions when it comes to me and Harry?_ He had to appear right about when she was suppose to say those 3 words.

He turned into a shade of red but explained of his sudden visit. "Ted .. he .. he kind of .. well .. puked."

Before apparating together, Harry slapped the back of Ron's head. "You little nitwit, I told you not to feed him too much cookies!"

* * *

Harry sighed, sinking down at his bed. It's been a good week since he's taken Ted in and it was really hard to keep everything in track when the child was around. Besides that, he was also confused on what was his relationship was with Hermione. Yeah they were friends .. but that kiss .. what did that mean? Harry didn't know. He hid his head under the pillow and groaned. No .. he can't possibly like his best friend's ex. It wasn't right! He just couldn't. The thought of Ginny getting jealous around them two before went instantly on top of the list on why he couldn't, next to Ron. But then again, he didn't mind so would he still count as a reason? The thought of Ron never talking to him for the rest of his life was just shady too. He kicked the sheets and cussed himself.

Just then, Harry heard a stumbling loud noise. _A robber?! _The first thought to pop up in his mind was that someone was trying to break into the house. It wasn't hard after all. With only jeans on, he rushed quietly downstairs and brought his wand with him, just for protection. He was quite sure that the noise came from the living room or the kitchen. He turned around the hall, with his wand ready to attack someone. The living room was dark, with no light or anyone. He looked around. Noticing that there was a light beaming from the kitchen, he thought proudly to himself, _See I knew it was either one of these rooms._ He tiptoed towards the living room and through the walls, he could see the silhouette of the person. TExamining it, he had to conclude that this was no female. He knew it was a man. His wand in hand, he counted to three before turning.

One.

Two.

Three.

"EXPEL--"

"Harry! I'm sorry!"

It wasn't a man. It wasn't a woman. It wasn't a robber. Not even close to that. It was just Ted.

Harry sighed in relief, glad that no one was trying to rob his house. But then when he looked down at Ted, he got frustrated. He was suppose to be at his bedroom right now trying to go to sleep. He understood that he probably couldn't sleep because he slept earlier today. There was also a mess in the floor. The cookie jar was broken and crumbs and pieces of cookies was all over the floor.

"Ted ... what were you trying to do ?" Harry asked. "I almost attacked you there! Don't do that!"

"I was .. I was trying to get a cookie," Ted explained with his innocent eyes. It looked like he was about to cry and Harry calmed down, for the sake of the kid. He didn't want to scare him. Ted's hair color changed to sky blue. He remembered that every time Tonks changed her hair color to sky blue, it meant that she was rather sad or sorry. For Ted, he felt both.

"Why didn't you call me so I could have grabbed one for you?" Harry picked up the broken pieces and wrapped them inside a newspaper that Rita Skeeter has written her lies all over. Just then, another loud noise came from the living room and this time, Harry was sure it was a robber. Quickly dropping what he was doing, he ushered for Ted to stand behind him and he obliged. They quietly walked to the living room and Harry turned the lights on to find a red headed man in the ground on his bottom. He stood up and revealed himself. It was Ron.

"And it STILL isn't a robber," Harry muttered, going back to the kitchen with Ted laughing behind him. Ron glared and followed, not being sure of what he was talking about. "What brings you here?" He asked, examining his look. A bit of ash in his face from the floo powder, Harry chuckled. Ron was not the brightest wizard when it came to the floo network and traveling with it. Neither was he good with apparating.

"What the hell!? I try the floo powder this time, and I _still_ don't get it right!" Suddenly, Ron's confusion vanished and excitement covered his face all over when he looked up at Harry's emerald eyes. "Oh goodness mate, you'll never believe what I'm about to tell you!"

"Well then go on," Harry mentioned. Throwing the left over cookies at the trash can, he looked at his best friend and picked up a muggle water bottle out from the refrigerator. Drinking down, he started to think of whether or not the bottle was expired. It wasn't expired yet, of course not it was just 2 hours ago when it was opened. He frowned at his stupidity and drank it. But then again, any wizard would have asked, this was muggle mechanism.

"We're together .. Cho and I."

He rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks. Because you know .. You so didn't tell me that earlier this week."

He giggled and Harry couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his friend. It was like 6th year all over again with him being all in love by accident with Romilda Vane. "No, that's not the best part. Earlier today I asked her something. I asked her to marry me." his grin grew wider. "And she said yes!"

Eyes bulging out, he spat out the water and nearly choked. _How .. what .. but .. she .. married .. _"WHAT!?"_  
_


	3. Quiddtich

_' Everytime I see your face my heart smiles '

* * *

_"You know Harry, Ted's actually lucky,"Hermione pointed out. 

"Because he's with me, I know." Harry said sarcastically. Ron chuckled a bit and nudged him. He settled the sleeping child on the bed and all 3 of them left the room.

"No, I meant because he didn't got Lupin's werewolf business,"

"The woman's got a point,"Ron said. "That reminds me, you could still turn into a stag right ?"

Harry nodded his head. He was an animagi. Just like his dad. He WAS lucky that Ted wasn't an animagi cause if he was, he would have have to turn into a werewolf every night there was a full moon. Harry couldn't deal with that and he knew he couldn't.

"Well I guess I better get going now,"Ron muttered. "By the way I really am sorry for letting Ted eat that much of cookies. I didn't have a clue he'd puke. Anyways, I'm going to go .. you know .."

Hermione glared at him.

"--- leave you two alone." Ron said. He smiled at them mischievously. He could have sword he saw Hermione blush. He apparated and that very second he vanished from the living room.

"I guess I better get going too,"Hermione started.

"Err -- year. It's bad for a woman as beautiful as you to be out late night like this you now," Harry teased. That got a giggle out of Hermione and he was glad to make her smile. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The kind that would only last a second and the type that would be late to feel because it's over before you know it. But before Hermione could apparate, Harry held her back, pulling her by the waist and kissing her passionately. Hermione didn't seem to argue the first few seconds so Harry guessed that she liked it. When their tongues touched, Hermione's stomach flipped and gave her a tingling sensation inside.

Harry first pulled away. When he stared at Hermione, she still had her eyes closed with a small grin on her face. When she opened them, she embraced him and with that, she apparated.

"Now that's more like it," he told himself.

* * *

"Harry Potter !" a man with a deep voice called after him. 

Harry stopped in his tracks, holding Ted by the hand. He turned around and smiled at the man. The mad was large with a long robe and a black and green hat. He had a mustache and a beard and for some odd reason he kind of looked like his Uncle Vernon only the man seemed nice and gentle while his uncle was mean and rude.

"Yes ?"

"We would like to offer you a preposition," he started.

"I'm listening,"

The man sighed, taking off his hat and putting it across his chest. "We would like for you to join the Quidittch team, The Appleby Arrows . It would be an honor to have you, Mr.Potter, as our seeker. For we have heard lots from Hagrid! Heard that you can catch the snith inn seconds, why your a speedster! Henry Redlock,"he shook hands with Harry.

Harry's been getting lots of offers lately, but this was the Appleby Arrows . They were the biggest team in London and it would be a pleasure to be in the team. But he didn't want to accept the offer too soon. He had to think about it.

"Can I think about it sir ?"Harry asked.

Henry shook his head. He gave him a piece of paper from his robe and handed it to him. "That .. That's our address if you ever consider being in the team Just say your looking for me, Redlock and they know what and why your there. Why I've been telling them I'd get you to be in the team!"

Harry smiled.

"Now, think about it. Don't turn us down,"he winked at him and left. He stared at the piece of card in his hands. 1563 Phelpock Street London.

* * *

"Why your not going to turn them down right?" Ron cried. He stuffed some muffins inside his mouth. 

"Well .. I'm not sure I mean how can I when Ted's with me ?"

"You could always leave him in the burrow,"Ron suggested, after he gulped what was inside his mouth. "Or leave him to Hermione. I'm pretty sure she'd be glad to have such company."

"I dunno Ron," Harry said. "I'll think about it. By the way is anyone home ?"

Ron looked around the burrow. "All of them's gone. Only people here is me you and Ted .. and well .. I wanted you to see someone Harry,"

Harry looked at him, confused. "Who ?"

A girl from the kitchen appeared with long silky black hair that now ran to her shoulders. The familiar smile was on her face. It was none other than Cho Chang.

* * *

**A/N : This chapter was kind of boring .. but I promise that I'll boost things up in the next one (: Also, thanks for everyone who reviewed. I appreciate all the nice comments.**


	4. Ron & Cho Weasley ?

**A/N: _ginsensu_ asked a good question : Isn't Cho married? Well .. things are going to clear up in this chapter! Enjoy (:

* * *

**"Ron, can .. can I talk to you for a moment ?" Harry asked, glaring at Cho, without even saying a word to her.

"Sure," Ron said. He grinned at Cho and signaled her to wait in the couch. Harry dragged him inside the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

"Ron .. but Hermione told me she was --"

"Married ?"

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed. He knew that she was married and yet Harry wondered why he was with her.

"It's true .. It's true that she's got a man in her life now. But It's not true that she's married. Well .. about to get married soon yeah she is. You see she's engaged --"

"Then what are you doing with an engaged woman? You shouldn't be running --"

"-- with me."

Harry's voice stopped and there was a moment of silence between the two friends. He looked behind him, sighed and looked at him again, slouching his body. "With you ?"

Ron nodded, staring at the ground instead of him, scratching his head. "Well .. I didn't know how to tell you at first. We've been dating ever since me and Hermione broke up. We didn't want to tell anyone yet. Especially you or her ex, Malfoy. We decided to keep it a secret. Got engaged a week before we got out of Hogwarts. I'm sorry mate,"

Harry stared at Ron in disbelief that he was going to get mad at him for dating his ex. Of course he wasn't going to get mad. It's not like he has feelings for her. He just wished he could have told her earlier.

* * *

"Harry, where's Ted ?" Hermione asked him as he entered her flat. 

"Oh he's --" Harry turned around. "TED ! TED! Come over here!"

Hermione smiled. They went in and she closed the door behind them. She noticed that Ted had his teddy bear with him. He always did and Hermione didn't get why the teddy bear was so special. When they all;l sat down, Ted distracted himself with the materials under the table. It was just a bunch of magazines that Hermione often read when she was bored and quills.

"Harry, why does Ted always carry that stuffed animal with him ?"

"Oh that bear,"Harry started. "Tonks gave him that bear when he was just a year old. Guess that's the only thing left that reminds him of his mum."

He moved in closer to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione moved in closer as well.

"Oh by the way, did you happen to know who Ron's dating ?" Harry asked her, applying such great curiosity in his tone.

Hermione looked up at him. "no. He .. he hasn't told me anything about his love life actually."

Harry snickered. "Well then its about time you get to know something. Did you know he's dating Cho ?"

Hermione chocked on her own saliva. "She's dating an ex of yours ?"

Harry's smile was now lopsided. "Well it's not like I have any more feelings for her,"

"Of course you don't. Cause you only have feelings for me, isn't that right Ted ?"

Ted smiled at her. Hermione giggled and looked at Harry. "Isn't that right Harry ?"

Harry kissed her in the nose. "Sure about that ?"

Hermione kissed _his_ nose. "Yes very. If there was another girl .. well then the girl better be prepared because I;m going to have to scratch her eyes out."

"Is this Hermione I'm talking to or is this Crookshanks ?"

Hermione sarcastically scowled at him. "I was just kidding," Harry told her. "Oh by the way, guess what happened today ?"

Hermione stared at him, waiting for him reply.

"I got an offer to join the quidditch team, Appleby Arrows. They want me to be their seeker."

Hermione's smile got bigger. She hugged Harry. "Harry that's GREAT! When are you playing? Why I need to get tickets!"

"I haven't accepted," he said quietly.

Hermione glared at him. "But why .. I mean you do like quidditch."

"Yeah but I'm thinking of what to do with Ted. I mean there's practices like 4 times a week. Then the games. Well whose going to take care of him when I'm not there ?"

"He could stay with me," Hermione offered.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione no,"

"But Harry!" Hermione stood up and took Ted on her arms. She was picking him up now. He wasn't heavy. He was in her arms. now fidgeting with her hair. "The kid will be fine with me. Besides Ted's like .. like a godson of something."

After a long time of talking about whether or not to accept the offer, Hermione finally won and got him to call Redlock. He was officially on the team.

"Well that's settled," Hermione said, proudly.

"Yes it is," Harry said. But that moment, Ron and Cho arrived at Hermione's flat. Hermione never really liked Cho. First of, she didn't like him when her and Harry were dating. She spread vicious rumors about them after they broke up, telling everyone that Hermione was a slutty trick and the type of girl that could't get her "claws" off Harry. But Hermione, Harry and Cho herself knew all of those weren't true.

Hermione didn't want to seem rude so she smiled at Cho politely which she returned back. From her face expression, it looked like she wanted to come home with Ron of course with her.

"What brings you around here, Ron ?" she asked him.

Ron grinned at her. "Well Hermione, we wanted to give you this personally." Cho handed out a white envelope with baby blue and light green floral designs around it. "Harry, I forgot to give it to you when you came over so I thought I;d give it to you here since I knew you were probably with Hermione." he handed out the same envelope to him.

"What's this anyways ?" Hermione said playing around with the tongue of the envelope.

"It's an invitation," Cho said. "to our wedding next month."

Hermione couldn't help but gasp. And to cover the awkwardness, she smiled and exclaimed, "That's wonderful!"

"Wow .. th-that's .. well .. w-well con-congrats," Harry said patting Ron on the back.

"Oh we also wanted to invite both of you to a dinner date tonight," Ron said. "Dad reserved 4 seats .. but .. Ginny and Neville, they backed out. So we thought of inviting you guys."

"Harry and Hermione had the same facial expression on their face. They looked at each other and Harry shrugged.

"Er -- 'course mate. We'd love to," Harry told them.

"Thanks mate. Mum offered to stay home to watch Ted for you."

Harry looked at Hermione. He could already tell what's on her mind. _This is going to be awkward. I mean fun_.


	5. Friends

"Oh Harry, why did we ever agreed to them? I didn't want to go anyways,"Hermione muttered, putting on her earings to each ear hole. She started shaking a hair moose bottle and sprayed some in her palms. Though her hair was not that bushy, she still made sure that it looked just fine. She stared at her self in the mirror, put her head down slightly and smiled to her own self. Then, she groaned in anger.

Harry chuckled. Hermione scowled at him. "Hermione, why are you so worried about this? It's just a dinner."

"Harry, you don't understand .. Cho and I .. yeah .. we don't click. We're like salt & sugar. Totally opposite! Now do you understand ?"

Harry shook his head no. "Well why don't you try being friends with her? I mean .. I know she's talked smack about you but what's the harm if you try being friends with her ?"

"I have been trying to be friends with her! But she's done nothing but talk and talk and go with that mouth of hers. I mean I understood her when she got jealous before when you were with her but now I don't know. We're just totally complete strangers to each other meaning we don't get along."

"That's what I'm trying to say,"Harry went on. "I mean it's been what .. 3 years since the year she's spread rumors about you?" He came over to where she was and wrapped his arms around her waist. She focused on applying her lip gloss.

Hermione didn't want to talk about Cho anymore. She stood up straight and asked him : "That is a formal restaurant we're going to right ?"

Harry looked at her reflection in the m,mirror. She stared back. "Well obviously it is 'cause I wouldn't be wearing this if it wasn't." Hermione looked at what he was wearing on their reflections. He was already all dressed up, with his pink polo shirt and his white tie. She, on the other hand, was still on her jeans with a white tank top that showed her belly. She giggled and closed the cap of her lip gloss.

"You look good tonight," Hermione told him.

"Don't I always ?" Harry teased. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he flinched. "_YOU_look good tonight/"

"I haven't even put on my dress," she told him.

"I know."

He held her even closer to him which made Hermione drop her make up bag. She didnt mind though. She liked it when Harry held her that way. She felt safe and warm. She rested her hands against his and rested her head on his chest.

"You know we don't have to go tonight," Harry told her. "We could just stay home."

"But we told Ron we'd be there."

"And I thought you didn't want to see Cho."

Hermione stared at him. She turned her back and walked towards her room. Harry chuckled. He had got her slightly mad. But it's not like she wasn't going to talk to him. He waited for her to be done because he knew they would leave as soon as she gets our of her room. After it seemed like forever, she came out from her room. She was wearing a light pink dress that came down just above her knee. The dress was strapless and she had a white ribbon around her waist. Her locks came down just to her chest and she was wearing flats. She grinned at him and said "And now we match."

Harry smiled back. She put on her sweater and grabbed Harry by the hand. With that they were off.

* * *

"Harry, do I look fine ?" Hermione said, looking into his emerald eyes. He smiled and gripped her hand.

"You look wonderful." he assumed her. She smiled back at him and headed in the restaurant. The restaurant seemed fancy. There was probably 5 tables that was occupied. The lights weren't really lit (there was a few) and most of the light were coming from candles around the restaurant. Each table had a flower vase on it. _And everyone thought Ron was poor, _Harry thought.

"Harry! Hermione!"

Harry and Hermione has been spotted by Ron, with Cho standing behind him. Cho smiled at Harry which Harry returned. Hermione scowled and looked away.

"You look clean." Hermione commented on Ron. Harry tried his best not to chuckle. Ron stared back at her with a smirk. Harry pulled a chair for Hermione and Hermione sat on it. Harry sat next to her. Ron did the same thing.

There was an awkward silence while everyone looked at each other.

"A lovely night isn't it ?" Cho said breaking the silence.

"Yes. Yes it is." Harry said, elbowing Hermione.

Hermione, who knew that harry wanted her to talk, stared at him and then at Cho. "I agree."

"Will you excuse me ?" Cho said. She stood up and placed the menu on the table. "I need to go to the washroom."

"Go with her." Harry whispered. Hermione sighed. "I'll go with you," she offered. It sounded like as if she was forced to go with her and she was. She followed Cho to the washroom. Once they got in, Cho stared at her with some mystery in her eyes.

"Hermione," she started. "I know we didn't get along in the past and we didn't got along this year too. But I apologize for everything that has happened between us. I didn't mean to say all those lies about you and I do admit that I was the one who said all those about you --"

"I know it was you." Hermione said, trying not to be as cold.

Cho stared at her feet. "For the sake of Ron and Harry, Hermione. Please. I really do want to start over again. I know we didn't get along when I was with Harry .. but .. I just want to forget the past and start fresh."

Hermione was reminded by Harry. He'd be happy if he finds out that Hermione and Cho were acquaintances. So she nodded her head and offered a hand. "For the sake of Ron."

Cho shook it back. "For the sake of Harry."


	6. Perfect Night

"So how did it go with Cho ?" Harry asked, taking his tie off. It was really bothering him. It felt like someone was choking him. He wasn't use to wearing one anyways. It was warm in Hermione's room so he un buttoned 2 or 3 buttons of his polo shirt too. Hermione didn't look up. She was taking off her heels.

"It was fine I guess."she said. "She apologized to me."

"Did you accept ?"he asked

"Yeah." she said. Harry smiled but Hermione cut him off before he could think that they were going to become close friends. "But that doesn't mean anything so don't get thinking."

"I wont."

"Good."

"Good."

There was an awkward silence. Hermione placed her chin up and headed to her room. Harry stayed in the couch. It was different without Ted playing around. He had to get use to it though. Now that he was the seeker of the Appleby Arrows, he was going to be apart from him more. He just couldn't help to think what the child was doing or if he was staying out of trouble.

When Hermione got back, she had wiped off the make up off her face but her lips was still shiny. She still had lip gloss on. She still had on the dress and when Harry looked at her thoroughly, his thoughts of Ted went away and drifted to how Hermione looked good tonight.

"Have I told you lately that I love you .."Harry sang. He had heard his Uncle Vernon sing a song like that to Aunt Petunia once when him and Dudley were young. At the time he found it really gross and he still does. Hermione giggled and stared at him to continue. "And I don't know the rest of the lyrics." and honestly, he didn't.

Hermione laughed. She sat next to Harry and rested her head on his chest. "And sometimes, I wonder why I never told you that I liked you."

"Since when have you liked me ?" Harry wondered/

"Well .. ever since I saw you in the train --"

"First year ?"

Hermione nodded.

"That's been so long !"

"I know." Hermione said. She straightened her body and stuck her chin up, proud. "I can't even believe I tried to forget about you."

Harry chuckled. Hermione took his hand and played with it. Harry stared at their hands without speaking a word. He didn't know what else to say. "You wanna lay down on the bed? You look tired."

Hermione giggled. Both stood up and on their way, he didn't let go of her waist. Harry closed the door behind them and layed down on the bed. Hermione turned a lamp on by her bed side and layed next to Harry.

"Harry .. Cho and Ron are getting married."

Harry smirked. "I've heard."

"I wanna get married someday .. you know with who ?"

"I think I might have a clue." Harry said. Hermione rolled on top of him and stared into his eyes. Their faces was inches away from each other.

"Wanna tell me ?"

Harry smiled and rolled her over so he was on top of her. They were a little far away from each other now because Harry's arms was up, against the bed. "Harry Potter ?"

Hermione giggled and pulled him to her. He leaned in and Hermione closed her eyes. She felt his lips crashing into hers so she kissed him back. Her hands was on his hair, messing with it. Harry nibbled on Hermione's lower lip waiting for her approval. He could feel Hermione smile and opened her mouth slightly. When, their tongues tied with each other, she felt her stomach flip and the ends of her hair split. This was what she's been waiting for all along. A moment of peace with Harry. She couldn't even believe that she was with him.

They kissed, letting their tongues battle inside. Hermione's hand has caused his hair to stick up in all places but went on and on. The two don't remember who pulled back but both was out of breathe. He examined her lips. Her lips was red and swollen and her face was flushed. He noticed that Hermione's straps has been undone. He had a feeling that he was the one who did it but he couldn't remember. Hermione almost had her dress off .. Harry couldn't help but think.

Hermione turned off the light and kissed Harry again. That night, they shared their bed and made love with no interruptions. And they were both glad that there was none from Ted.

* * *

1. This story is not done yet just FYI. (Lol ; someone asked because of the end of the chapter) 

2. This is rated T .. Not M and besides .. I'm not comfortable making a sex scene. So I apologize if I didn't went on.

3. Feedback !(:


	7. Against The Irish

Harry looked up ; the stadium was completely full. Many people were still coming in and many were already glued to their seats, scared that they might loose it. Balloons, streamers, posters & other matters were surrounding the place. There was so many noises around that all Harry could hear really is buzz buzz buzz. It reminded him on when he saw the Triwizard Cup with Hermione and the Weasleys when he was in fourth year. He looked down at his quidditch robe. Gold and Brown.

"Harry, let's go." Christine said, beckoning him to come. Christine was the Appleby Arrow's keeper. She was a little shorter than Harry with shoulder length brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail. Her blue eyes seemed to remind him alot of Ron's ex-girlfriend, Lavender Brown, but anyways, it was filled with excitement and that Harry could tell easily.

Today, they were having there first game against the Irish and Harry didn't feel a bit nervous at all. Harry has been on the process so many times that he was use to it. Paul, one of the chasers, played with his broom, fixing it here and there even though there was nothing really to fix. He met Harry's eyes and smiled at him.

"Excited Harry ?" he asked.

"Of course." Harry beamed.

"I can't believe we have you in our team Harry!" Damien squealed. Damien was one of the beaters. He's said that about a hundred times already that day but Harry still thought it was very thoughtful.

"I have to say, you're great Harry!" Aiken added. Aiken was related to the famous broomstick designer, Arkie Alderton. He was the other beater with Damien. They often argues off the field but in the field, they got along fine.

"Thanks." Harry said. This boosted up his confidence.

"Harry fix your robe," Kepper, Ashley Trey, told him. He blushed when Ashley came towards him and fixed his robes for him. He threw Bullet a guilty look, knowing that he liked her.

Eric Redlock, the captain of the team and one of the three chasers with with the other Chaser Bullet. They were cousins. Erick was the son of the team manager while Bullet was his cousin.

The rest of the minutes, Harry found rather boring. He thought of who would be out. He knew that Ron, Ted, and Hermione were all together accompanied by Cho, Neville, Dean and Seamus. There was a big possibility that Luna Lovegood was out there somewhere but who knew. She was probably a girl that's really noticeable since she was really different from the others. That's how you could tell if she was present. Mrs.Weasley was sure to be there with Mr.Weasley but sure enough is separated with Ron.

"It's time !" Christine squealed. She squealed in such a way that reminded him of Fleur's scream back in the Triwizard Tournament. Scratchy and scary.

"Now team," Eric started

"Oh god Eric, not your professional speech again." Bullet fumbled.

"Shut up," Eric told him. "Anyways, I know we're going to win this one. I just know it. We do good anyways."

"Don't we always ?" Aiken gagged.

"So all of you guys get it right? Right after the Irish flies from their little tent, we fly off from the sky and --"

"the whole fireworks that's shaped like arrows yeah yeah we get it we get it." Aiken complained.

"Oh he was just going over it!" Christine shoved. Aiken, Damien, Harry and Bullet all stared at her while Eric fixed his robes, trying to look away. Christine blushed. Everyone knew she had a little crush on Eric but just won't admit it.

* * *

Harry watched as the crowd below them cheered wildly. The Irish has just got out of their tent and everyone was so psyched up for the game. The whole team was up in the air. All the way up, ready to just zoom out and go. Harry could see green balloons everywhere but soon it was interrupted by fireworks. There was oohs and ahhs from the crowd but soon it got wild, Screams here and there, I'm talking about. Eric rose down and down and all of them followed. Harry was the last one of course. Harry found it hard to concentrate on where he was going though. The fireworks exploded up in the air, the same height as he was in and the cheers got even more wilder. 

"And Now I give you -- The Applyby Arrows !"

The moment they were on the field, all eyes were on them now. Harry could feel the Irish stare at them, watching their every move. Harry didn't look at them that much. He focused on where he was going, just following his teammates. He never really got on to the choreography.

"Redlock! Alderton! Redlock! Cave! Drymboski! Trey! And ----- POTTER!"

In Harry's opinion, the crowd got wilder and more louder once they entered the stage. He felt like telling Bullet but He just didnt't wanna open his mouth because he was scared that some Irish fans would hear him and they would get offended.

**The referee mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open. Four balls bust into air. the scarlet quaffle, the two black bludgers, and the minuscule, winged Golden snitch. with a sharp blast of his whistle, he shot into the air after the balls. Fifteen brooms rose up, up, up in the air. They were off.**

"Redlock pass it to Dymbroski -- Dymbroski to Redlock -- Oh the Irish have taken the Quaffle, Irish Captain **Bulton gains the quaffle and off he goes -- Bulton flying like an eagle up there -- is he going to score -- oh no! Stopped by an excellent move by Appleby Arrow's Keeper Bullet Redlcok Ashley Trey and the Appleby Arrows take the quaffle -- that's Damien Cave there, one of the Applyby Arrow's chasers, nice dive around Bolton, off up the field and -- OHHHH -- that must hurt, hit in the back of the head by a bludger -- sent his way to Alderton -- nice play! Anyways, Cave back in the process of getting in the game again, Quaffle now with Appleby Arrows, a clear field ahead of Redlock and off he's going --he's really flying, just dodged that bludger ahead of him -- the goal post are ahead now Redlock, come on -- Keeper Saker dives -- misses -- APPLEBY ARROW SCORES !"**

Harry cheered on his broomstick, trying to balance himself. He looked for the golden snitch around. There was no sign of it. Finally, after the fifth time Christine fell, the snitch showed up. Harry followed it.

"Now there's the Golden Snitch! Applyby Arrow's seeker, Mister Harry Potter is now on the lead for it!"

Harry was pretty sure that the other seeker, Kersten, has seen it too. Shoulder to shoulder, they both followed the golden snitch. Kersten was ahead of him when the snitch went downward. Harry couldn't follow and Kersten was already going down. Then he heard a loud crash. When he looked down, Kersten was already in the ground, beaten and broken. When he looked up again, he saw the golden snitch and followed it upward. He rose up and down side to side. He tried to reach for it, but since he was traveling in such a great speed, he even had little droplets of tears in his eyes. He reached toward it, some of his elbow pads falling off. He didn't care. He reached for the flying ball, feeling the wing. He needed to get it, not get the wing. He reached even further and the next thing he know, the game was over. He had caught the golden snitch.

* * *

**Authors note :**

**1. Like Hermione, I thought Quidditch was a nice sport, but never actually got how it was played and worked.**

**2. I had to do research over the net to finish this chapter. Hope its all right.**

**3. There's a part where the text is bold ; that means it was taken directly from books 1 & 4.**


	8. What Sugar Does

"Harry You were great!"

Harry turned around and with a sudden rush, Hermione had jumped at him and embraced him with a huge hug that almost knocked him off his feet. Over her shoulder, Harry caught Cho's eyes. She quickly turned away, blushing.

"Hermione .. Harry wouldn't be able to go to the second way if your going to kill him tonight after his first." Ron teased. Cho and Ted giggled.

Hermione's ears went scarlet and loosened the embrace. Ron gave him two thumbs up and Harry mouthed Thanks to him.

"That was good Harry," Cho complimented. "I've never seen anyone fly like that actually. You always did good back from the start anyways."

"Thanks," Harry said back. He picked Ted up in the ground. His eyes sparkled against the light."What did you think of that Ted ?"

The child stared at him, speechless. All of them stared at Ted who was just staring at Harry. Then -- "OHMIGOD UNCLE HARRY YOU WERE FANTASTIC! The little ball was so fast and you caught it and then whistle blew and then there was fireworks -- i wanna ride a broom! Uncle Ron promised me he'll get me a broom, didn't you Uncle Ron? I wanna fly with you the next time there's a game! I wanna get chased with those big black balls ooh and I wanna to to that hole -- I wanna play!"

All of them laughed and laughed until their old friends caught up to Harry to greet him good job. Neville was along with Dean and Seamus who all slapped the top of his head playfully. Neville was wearing all gold and brown with an Appleby Arrow hat. Dean was wearing some badges of the Appleby Arrow and Seamus, who was an Irish fan, was wearing his Irish hat but was wearing some badges of Harry's team. Luna was with them, mostly talking to Neville though, and somehow she looked a bit down. He noticed that she was actually in normal clothes, just jeans and a white tee. Her hair has been slightly chopped off since it only came down to her shoulders and her hair was just down with a headband. She looked normal, which for Luna, wasn't normal. She said hello to Hermione, Harry and Ted but not to Ron which Hermione found a bit odd. She gave Harry a pat in the back and told him he did a very good job on catching the snitch. Pretty soon, Dean and Seamus carried along since they both wanted to go home and rest and tell their families who won and what has happened but Harry got a feeling that their families might already know. Neville apparated afterwards and Luna came wherever her dad was since he was there and she wanted to go home with him.

"Blimey Harry, Cho and I will take Ted if you'd like. It looks like you and Hermione could use a bit of alone time." Ron said, chuckling. Harry noticed that Ron and Cho were holding hands behind them. Something that Harry and her never had the chance to do. But anyways, like it mattered to him.

"No, it's alright." Hermione assured them. Harry got disappointed since he kind of wanted to spend some alone time with her. Plus, he was kind of tired. But it was just 6 anyways. Hermione continued to talk. "Harry and I will be going to Grimmauld Place later on afterwards."

Harry grinned. He waved over at his team mates and headed to the Burrow.

* * *

Nobody seemed home. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley was probably still at the stadium helping out, Harry could imagine Fred and George hitting on girls and Ginny, Harry hasn't seen forever. 

Ted immediately got to the ground and examine Harry's broomstick while Harry and Hermione went to the kitchen. Cho was in the bathroom and Ron got something from upstairs.

"Harry can you check if there's sugar left in the cup board ?"

Harry was too lazy to get up. Instead, he got his wand out out from his pocket and said "Accio Sugar." No sugar came out from the cupboard. "No."

"Then can you go upstairs and get some? I know Mrs. Weasley stored it in the attic." Hermione told him. Harry nodded but didn't really feel like getting up. He mustered up all his strength and got up.

When Hermione saw him limping and walking real slow, she got to her feet and offered, "I'll go with you then." Hermione grabbed his hand and followed him up the stairs. Harry squeezed her hand, holding onto it more tight as he turned the hall and Harry tried to open the Attic door but he couldn't.

"'Mione, you got your wand ?" Harry asked

"Yes why ?"

"Open the door."

Hermione got in front of him. She got her wand out of her back pocket and Harry playfully wrapped his hands around her waist. She giggled as she pointed her wand at the door knob. Harry playfully planted a kiss on her neck and she hit his arm that was on her waist. "Oh Harry, stop it. You know that's my ticklish spot."

He kissed her neck even more. "Why'd you think I'm doing it ?"

Hermione giggled. "Aloha Mora." she said. The door opened and what was in front of them surprised Harry and Hermione. Cho an Ron were making out in the attic. Ron's arms was around her waist and her hands was in his hair, playing with them. They didn't seem to move or even notice them watching them on the door so Harry barged in. They didn't make a move. Hermione giggled silently so they would't notice them. Harry looked around the attic, looking for the bag of sugar. He took Hermione's wand and muttered, "Accio Sugar." Ron and Cho leaped up.

"Bloody Hell Harry!"

"How's life mate ?" Harry asked.

"Since when did you go here ?"

"Just now you ?"

Cho and him turned red. Hermione laughed. "Don't worry, you two. We just wanted the sugar. We'll be leaving soon if you'd like."

"Where's the sugar ?"

And in a moment, a bag of sugar flew in the air, hitting Ron slightly in the head. He mumbled something under his breath. Harry and Hermione both got out of the room and closed the door behind them.


	9. A Blast from the Past

"You all right there Hermione ?" Harry asked, as they appararted to Grimmaulds Place. Hermione stumbled, holding on to Ted. Ted fell with Her to the ground. The child got up and tried to get her up himself, without any help from Harry but of course he couldn't manage the weight.

Hermione nodded. "Yes Harry I'm fine, it's nothing."

Harry shrugged. "Ted, time for your bedtime. Actually you've past your bedtime."

"Uncle Haaaryyy." Ted whined.

"Let's go, off to bed."Harry said hitting him slightly in the back to go upstairs. Ted climbed the stairs and Harry didn't leave the spot he was in until he herd a door closing.

"Oh god." Hermione mumbled.

"What is it ?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's nothing .. it's just that .. I haven't been feeling good lately." Harry looked at her. But Hermione beamed and shook her head. "It's nothing really. Probably jut need to get some sleep, you know. It's pretty hectic. Being an auror. Now I wish that I just took that job the Ministry offered me. Kingsley says that it's still available and that I could always come in the ministry and he'd love me to work there but .. I wanna stick to being an auror for now."

"I've been thinking and well .. I must have a fall back. I mean it's not forever that I'll be playing Quidditch." Hermione nodded in agreement. "So .. I was thinking on being a auror with you. You know how I've always wanted to be an auror."

Hermione let a soft but weak giggle out. "Yes Harry, I know." She sat beside Harry on the couch who had his hands closed on his lap. When she came, he put an arm around her shoulder and she put an arm around his waist.

"Is there anyway that Miss Granger would like to stay tonight with me ?" Harry asked. Hermione giggled.

"Not tonight Harry," Hermione winced. "Got lots of paper work to do."

Harry didn't mean to show disappointment in his face but somehow they just appeared automatically. Harry knew this because he rather felt down. He beamed at her and said "Oh."

"Harry ?"

Harry looked at her. "I've always had .. a thought i my mind that was never answered .." Of course. If she had a thought, she would get it out and rightfully get the answer.

"What's that ?"

"Harry .. remember when we were looking for horcruxes? When Ron left us and when I use to --"

"Of course I remember," Harry said bitterly. He remembered how Hermione use to cry at night when she thought he was all asleep when he really wasnt.

"Well .. when you came back .. you said Ron saved your life and that was your defense on me to stop getting mad at him .. Harry, when I destroyed that horcrux, I saw something .. something that I never expected to see. It was ahout you and Ginny of course and you guys were together .. in this grassy kind of place where people goes to find their supposedly peace and harmony. Your hands were of course all over her filthy body .. but Harry I'm going straight to the point. I know you know the answer for a fact so please answer my question honestly."

"So then .. what's your question ?"

"What exactly did Ron saw inside the horcrux while he destroyed it ?"

Harry's mind trailed off. It has been such a long time since that night he had followed that silver doe that Ron thought was Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth. He closed his eyes and pulled his head back.

**- Flashback -**

**"You can do it," said Harry, "you can! You've just got the sword I know it's supposed to be you who uses it. Please, just get rid of it Ron."**

**The sound of his name seemed to act like a stimulant. Ron swallowed, then, still breathing hard through his long nose, moved back toward the rock.**

**"Tell me when," he croaked.**

**"On three," said Harry, looking back down at the locker and narrowing his eyes, concentrating on the letter S, imagining a serpent, while the contents of the locket rattled like a trapped cockroach, It would have been easy to pity it, except that the cut around Harry's neck still burned.**

**"One .. two .. three .. _open_."**

**The last word came as a hiss and a snarl and the golden dots of the locket swung wide with a little click. Behind both of the glass windows blinked a living eye, spark and handsome as Tom Riddle's eyes had been before he turned them scarlet and slit-pupil-ed.**

**"Stab," said Harry, holding the locket steady in his hands.**

**Ron raised the word in his shaking eyes, and Harry gripped the locker tightly, bracing himself, already imagining blood pouring from the empty windows.**

**Then a voice hissed from out of the horcrux.**

**_"I have seen your heart, and it is mine."_**

**"Don't listen to it!" Harry said harshly. "Stab it!"**

**_"I have seen your dreams, Ronald Billius Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All your desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible .."_**

**"Stab!" shouted Harry; his voice echoed off the surrounding trees, the sword point trembled, and Ron gazed down into Riddle's eyes.**

**_"Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter .. Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers you friend .. second best, always, eternally overshadowed .."_**

**"Ron stab it now!" Harry bellowed: He could feel the locker quivering in his grip and was scared of what was coming. Ron raised the sword still higher, and as he did so, Riddle's eyes gleamed scarlet. Out of the locket's two windows, out of the eyes, there boomed two grotesque bubbles, the heads of Harry and Hermione weirdly distorted.**

**Ron yelled in shock and backed away as the figures blossomed out of the locket, first chests, then waists, then legs, until they stood in the locker, side by side like trees with a common root, swaying over Ron and the real Harry, who had snatched his fingers away from the locker as it burned, suddenly, white-hot.**

**"Ron!" he shouted, but the Riddle-Harry was now speaking with Voldemort's voice and Ron was gazing, mesmerized, into his face.**

**_"Why return? We were better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence .. we laughed at your stupidity, cowardice, your presumption ---"_**

**_"Presumption!" echoed the Riddle-Hermione, who was more beautiful and yet more terrible than the real Hermione: She swayed, cackling, before Ron, who looked horrified yet transfixed, the sword hanging pointlessly, at his side. "Who would look at you, who would ever look at you beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compaired with the Chosen One? What are you, compared with the Boy who Lived?"_**

**"Ron, stab it, STAB IT!" Harry yelled, but Ron did not move. His eyes were wide and the Riddle Harry and the Riddle Hermione were reflected in them, their hair swirling like flames, their eyes shining red, their voices lifted in an evil duet.**

**_"Your mother confessed," sneered Riddle Harry, while Riddle Hermione jeered, "that she would have prefered me as a son, would be glad to exchange .."_**

**_"Who wouldn't prefer him, what woman would take you, you are nothing, nothing, nothing to him,"_ crooned Riddle Hermione, and she stretched like a snake and entwined herself around Riddle-Harry, wrapping him in a close embrace: Their lips met.**

**- End of Flashback -**

"Harry? Harry? Harry you all right there ?" Hermione asked, snapping her fingers in front of Harry''s face. Harry felt his cheeks warm and his legs numb, unable to move. He shook his head and wobbled his leg and looked at Hermione.

"Yeah, Im good." He told her and gave her two thumbs up.

"Harry, you still haven't answered my question." Hermione said. He knew she wasn't going to give up on that.

Harry sighed and Hermione smiled in relieve, knowing that Harry gave up. "Okay. Well .. as we told you, we followed the silver doe. And, I kind of saw Ron --"

"Yeah Harry I know the whole story on how you guys met each other but what about what he saw in the horcrux? What did he see ?"

Harry scratched the back of his neck, annoyed. "Well .. obviously, something bad like yours. He saw Riddle's eyes. Then it started saying how he knew how Ron felt. How he's always going to be second best. How hes least loved by his family, specially with Mrs. Weasley, who always wanted Ron to turn out to be a girl. Anyways, after that, started talking about how the girl he loved, whick back then was obviouslly you, preffered his other friend and didn't feel the same about him, which was me. Then these .. people that seemed to be us in the horcrux -- I started saying stuff like Oh Mrs. Weasley even confessed that she'd rather have me as her son bla bla nla. Also how he was a useless scumbag. Of course he didn't call him a useless scum bag but .. he was getting to the point. Then you came .. and I remember the look on his face when you came. The image was .. Merlin back then, the image looked 10 times better than you not that you didn't look good at all ause you were just right. But the girl that was there was .. perfect. She started saying how he was nothing compared to me .. how he's never going to be someone and always going to be a nobody. And .. well .. I guess that the horcrux were trying to say we were together and .. when he saw her arm snake around me .. he stared at it angry and devastated. And how he was scared it was true -- what he was seeing. But he destroyed it though .. when he saw us kiss."

* * *

_Sorry about all the spelling errors ; anyways how is it? Thanks for all the kind reviews! Anyways, the bolded part is from Dealthy Hallows. Please review (:_


	10. The Big Surprise

"Harry .. My stomach really hurts. Bad." Hermione whined, sinking down into a chair. Harry felt her forehead. It didn't look like she was sick. In fact, her forehead felt pretty cool. Not that hot. She did looked flushed though Harry couldn't understand why. The September wind wasn't chilly yet in fact, it felt kind of nice and the the sun didn't flash too much sun shine. All Harry and Hermione's been doing is really watching movies in a muggle machine that muggles all "Television". Of course both of them was raised by muggles and both has seen one. Both also knows how to work it but Ted has never seen such a machine. Ted has really been enjoying it and wouldn't move an inch. His eyes were glued to the screen.

"You don't feel sick." Harry told her. "Is it a tummy ache ?"

"Harry, if it is, it hurts alot." Hermione groaned. "Harry I wanna go to St.Mungo's."

Harry winced. He couldn't leave Ted inside Hermione's flat all alone without no one with him. He couldn't really think of any way to get the child's attention aside from the television. "Er -- Hermione? What if we call Ron over to watch Ted ?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't care! I just .. I just wanna go to the hospital !"

Harry grabbed some powder from the cup that was by Hermione's fire place and mumble "The Burrow". It was quite yet clear. Not even Harry vanishing from the green flames affected how Ted watched the screen, Harry felt his lungs being squeezed tight together and the next thing he know, he was laying down on the hard wooden floor in front of Ron who was half asleep, half brushing his teeth. Harry glanced at the clock. 11:59.

"You wake up very early." Harry teased.

Ron stared at him, blinking. Then, he slowly helped him get up, went over to the sink, and spitted out his spit and the toothpaste. Ron stared at the blue and white bubbles, washed and turned to Harry without any dry saliva (which was unusual for Ron since he does sleep like a dragon).

"What brings you here ?" he asked, yawning.

"Well I was wondering would you be a good mate and watch Ted for about an hour or two Hermione's feeling really horrible. I'm going with her to St.Mungo's." Harry explained.

"What's the matter with her ?"

"Tummy ache."

"Are you sure she doesn't need to go to the restroom?"

Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"Well you know," he continued. "That sometimes happen to me. My stomach starts to hurt and then the minute after that I realized that all I needed to do was go to the --"

"Ron, not interested."

"Oh fine," he muttered, leaving him with no choice. "Let me go get dressed." He crawled up the stairs and almost danced his way down. He got a bright smile on his face that Harry didn't quite get. But Harry ignored it and decided that why ever Ron was happy was between him, himself and him. They both grabbed floo, Harry first and then Ron. As usual, the tightness in their lungs and as usual, Ron landing towards Hermione's kitchen and Harry landing on Hermione's floor.

"Ron a little help here ?" Harry asked, while Ron made his way to the cookie jar Ted was holding.

Ron looked back at him, sighed and mumbled "Fine." He offered him a hand and Harry got up.

"Now Ron, please don't leave Ted." Harry reminded him. Ron gave him two thumbs up. With that, Harry decided that he would apparate. Of course, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself, landing on the hospital's floor, the boy who lived and the boy who destroyed you-know-who. Besides, he was scared that Hermione couldn't handle it because when she got up, she barely made it to the ground.

* * *

Harry tapped his foot against the floor, waiting for someone to get out. Or get in. He has only been sitting for about a minute or two and it already felt like forever being away from Hermione. He sighed, picked up a copy of Scribbles & Beyond, a magazine run by Rita Skeeter. Now, he didn't know who would read such rubbish articles about her but he still picked it up and fumbled with it. He didn't start with the first page but instead open it somewhere in the middle. 

_Pansy Parkinson, recent love life of Draco Malfoy, comes back from her vacation from Albania with tears of misery. Obviously, she was very shocked that Draco Malfoy, now engaged to Luna Lovegood, has left her without even letting her know, let alone get engaged to such a girl like Luna Lovegood._

_"I still can't believe that he could leave me like that," I can remember Pansy saying. I bumped into her into a bookstore that Gilderoy Lockhart has just opened and Pansy greeted me with such delight. But when I asked her about Mr. Malfoy, I found out the whole story._

_Pansy believed that Draco has always had a little crush on Luna Lovegood, Xenolophious Lovegood's (The Quibbler's Chief Editor) only daughter. She said that her fellow Slytherin friend, Blaise Zabini, told her that Lovegood and Malfoy has been together ever since she left. _

_"Zabini told me that Draco just decided to talk to Luna since now Draco was kind of friends with that Potter boy. Though he supposedly save us from he-who-must-not-be-named, I still didn't like him and his poesy. But Zabini told me that right after the minute Draco has properly introduced to her, he had asked if she would like to go out on a date with her sometime and of course, the girl said yes. I didn't know whether if it was Luna who was desperate or Draco but they make a hideous couple."_

_The couple is bound to get engaged sometime around February next year but it has not yet been confirmed by them yet. We will keep you guys informed when we find out._

Rubbish. That was all Harry could think of. He hasn't seen Luna in such a while. Well actually he has, but haven't gotten a chance to talk to him really. So he didn't have a clue on whether or not Luna was with Draco. Of course the part where Draco was friends with him was true since Harry decided to forget everything that has happened between them and they have started fresh Right after the war.

He flipped some more pages and pages. He looked up at the clock. It has been about an hour since Hermione has gotten in that room and he was still stuck with the magazine that contained nothing but trash. Finally, Hermione came out, holding a brown envelope in her arms.

"What's that ?" Harry asked, pointing to the brown envelope.

"Harry .."

"Yes ?"

Hermione looked at him. He stared back, in confusion. Hermione cleared her troath and In a quite, shaky voice, she managed to say "Harry. I'm Pregnant."

* * *

Kind of Left you guys hanging there ; sorry about that. Anyways, I know I spelled Luna's Dad's name wrong. I apologize about that! Since I've added a new couple (Ron & Cho) I added a new one today. Luna and Malfoy. Tell me what you think ? Yeahh ( 


	11. Breaking it To Ron

Harry stared at Hermione, his jaw nearly on the floor. He didn't, COULDN'T, believe his ears. Hermione waited for a reply but all Harry did was stare at her. It looked like he was waiting for someone to say 'Just Kidding'.

"Okay, I'm on London's funniest videos ain't I?" he started to ask, looking around the hall. "Where'd the cameras? Tell them to get out now and tell the whole world they just fooled Harry Potter."

Hermione looked at him and shook her head."Harry .. I'm not joking."

Harry shook his head. He stared at Hermione again, with that blank look on his face. He sinked down to his chair and Hermione sank down right next to him. He turned his back on Hermione and Hermione was worried for a moment. She hesitated. _What if he doesn't want a baby? No .. My life would be ruin if he leaves me. _But when Harry turned back around, he had a silly, boyish grin. Then he started to chuckle.

Hermione arose. "Why you think it's funny that I'm pregnant ?"

Harry was now laughing. Hermione fumed with anger immediately. Then, when he saw Hermione getting angry (he could have seen smoke coming out of her nostrils), he stopped.

"So ?" she asked.

"No, it's not that I find it funny." Harry mumbled. He cleared his troath. "Your actually .. actually .. pregnant ?"

Hermione nodded. "Well why would I tell you I was pregnant if I wasn't?"

"Well maybe your just kidding."

"Well I'm not."

"Okay."

"Okay." Harry said as firm as Hermione had said ok.

There was silence between them. Neither knew what to say or how to get whatever they needed to say out of their mouths. But Harry broke that pretty soon.

"Hermione .. we .. we actually .. we actually made a baby ?"

Hermione giggled. Now it was Harry's turn to question her.

"Why you think it's funny ?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Yes I think it's funny to ask such a question." Hermione said. She suddenly stopped because her belly started to hurt. "Oh god."

"What is it ?"

"No, I just .. I think I laughed too hard."

"Serves you right." Harry teased.

She shot him and look and he looked away. He smiled at her when he looked back and she smiled back. "Harry, can you believe this? I'm actually going to be a mother. Merlin's beard, I wonder what Mum would say. Gosh I think she'd freak out!"

Harry froze. "Wait .. Mum ?"

Hermione glared at him and nodded her head. "Well, of course we have to tell my mother and father about this. I can't have a baby without them knowing it. I mean, they did give me my life."

Harry looked worried. "Guess the whole things kind of a shocker. Blimey, I haven't seen your parents since we were like .. 12 or something during our ND year. How have they been ?"

"Well, Dad is out in France. To visit some of our relatives. My second degree cousins I suppose. Mum's the only one home right now. Dad'll be out for quite a while so I guess I'll just have to write to him."

"You think your mum will like me ?"

Hermione sat by him, intertwined her fingers with his and smiled at him. "Of course my mom will like you. God Harry, she loved you before she even met you! No worries Harry .. she'll be cool with it."

Harry grinned. "Well, let's break it off to Ron first."

Hermione giggled. "I agree."

* * *

"YOUR PREGNANT ?" Ron blasted. Ted jumped up from the ground and looked at Ron. Ted watched the, 

"What happened Uncle Ron ?" he asked.

"YOUR BLOODY PREGNANT? GOD I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN DOING SOME STUFF THAT YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T BE DOING --"

"Ron your not my dad. So don't tell me what to do." Hermione told him.

"SO?! DON'T MATTER. BLOODY HELL HARRY, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOU'VE BEEN GETTING YOUR WAND ON A WITCH'S BREW, GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOU TWO BECAUSE --"

Ted broke out crying and scared. He had come up behind Harry, hugging his leg. It was probably because Ted's never seen Ron break out on his temper parties. he could really get angry all right. "Ron, stop raising your voice!" Harry warned him.

"Honestly Ron, stop being like a baby. Why it's not like you haven't shagged Cho!"

Ron blushed. He pointed a finger at her. "That's my personal business."

"Exactly, so it's none of your business whatever me and Harry do."

"Fine, I loose." Ron murmured, crossing his arms across his chest. "But I call being the god father."

"You are going to be the god father." Harry asked. "Honestly you didn't even need to ask."

Hermione nodded her head, agreeing with Harry. She grabbed Ted's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen with her. Ted was still sobbing but he stopped pretty soon on the way. When Hermione has vanished, Ron spoke up.

"Well then whats your plans ?"

"Plans ?"

Ron looked at him. "Well, you must have a plan for this kid."

"What do you mean ?"

"You know, the name, godfather, godmother, where it will live, when's the date --"

"Date of what ?"

"Of the marriage of course!" Ron exclaimed, not too loud though cause he didn't want Hermione to hear him. Harry just stared at him with a blank expression, same face he had with Hermione earlier in St. Mungo's. "You are planning to marry her right ?"

Harry hasn't even thought of that. Marrying Hermione .. It's only been 3 months or 4 since they actually got together. It'll be pretty soon if Harry asked her to marry her. But he didn't want to wait for Hermione to get due before they have a wedding, if there is a wedding. Harry looked up at Ron, like there was an imaginary question mark over his forehead.

"Won't it --"

"No it wont." Ron assured him, taking a sip from the glass of water on the table. "You've known her for 7 years .. 8 years almost? Isn't that enough already?"

"Yeah but --"

"Well, the only butts I want to see is yours on the altar, with Hermione in front of a priest."


	12. Godric's Hallow & Mrs Granger

Hermione looked up at Harry, fixing his shirt and shoving off any kinds of little things like dust off it. She looked up at him from the bed, eating a green apple.

"Harry, you look fine." Hermione assured him, taking another bite from his apple. "I dunno why your so worried. I mean, it's just my mum. Mum likes you, don't worry."

"Hermione, be realistic." Harry told her, now brushing his hair. It pissed him off so bad because his brown hair still sticks out from all the places and it was always that way. Well, it's been better than before actually, but still got on his last nerves. "The woman hasn't seen me for years."

"Yeah, so?" Hermione asked. "She's heard about you. Plus, I even told her all about what happened after 6th year. You know, when we went on looking for horcruxes .. well yeah. I told her how we were on the run and --"

"Yeah Hermione, I know the whole story. I was there."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying .."

"Can I go ?" Ted, popping out, asked, with his twinkly blue eyes, hair that's as green as the grass outside the house. His beam was so wide, it was almost impossible to say no.

But of course, he couldn't. So before Hermione could say anything (he was sure that she would let him go with them). "Ted, we're sorry but you can't come with us. Don't worry, Ron will be here. With his niece Victorie and his friend Cho. Remember her? You use to play with her all the time when you stayed at the burrow."

Ted pouted but he agreed. He stormed off with his toy broom, making noises like he was superman or something.

"Why can't we just take him with us ?" Hermione asked. "She'll meet him eventually anyways."

"Well eventually. She could meet Ted in the wedding."

"What wedding ?"

Ron's voice echoed through his head. He didn't even know what wedding he was talking about._ "Well you are going to marry her right ?_ _Ugh_, he thought. "Erm .. surely, your taking your parents with you to Ron's wedding ?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything back. "I .. I wasn't planning to but I definitely could probably."

"Hey Hermione, I was thinking .." Harry started. "I was thinking of letting this house go."

Hermione nearly chocked on the apple she was eating. After she got done, Harry got over, handed her a handkerchief and stared back at her.

"Harry, why do you wanna let this house go ?" Hermione asked, suddenly so startled. "I mean, Harry, Sirius handed this house over you. Yeah, it's a bit old but there's nothing magic can't do to it. You don't need a new one .. I mean, you don't need to but I'm not saying you shouldn't if you want to."

Harry became all quiet. When he looked up to find Hermione's puzzled look, he answered. "I wanted to .. wanted to move to Godric's Hallow."

Hermione stared at him in silence. All the noise that was visible was Ted's tooting noises. She didn't have to say anything. She knew she shouldn't intervene with his plans. Godric's Hallow was where he has spent his younger years. Though he was too young t even remember any of it, that was still where he came from. His parent's'ts grave was there. His great grandfather's grave was there who was the owner of the cloak, one of the materials from the Dealthy Hallows. Harry sighed and quit on his hair. Actually, he quit 5 minutes ago. He fell down to his chair and smiled at her. She smiled back, sat on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know, your lucky that your belly isn't huge yet." he said in a kind of whisper. She hit him and he smiled at her. He bit his bottom lip and said "Well, what do you think?"

"It's definitely up to you." Hermione told him. "But whatever you do, I'm here."

He hugged her. "Thanks."

* * *

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum !" Hermione yelled, closing the door behind her. Harry followed in. The house walls was painted light pink and to his surprise, the house reminded him of the Dursley's home. Only the house had a citrus scent where the Dursleys would always smell like old people. Also, there was a difference. Big difference. He could already feel the love just by looking around. 

A lady of the age 40 came out from a door that probably lead to the kitchen. She was thin, not as thin as Aunt Petunia, and she was as tall as Hermione. Her long brown hair was just like Hermione's, tied into a high bun with a pink barrette.

"Oh 'Mione!" she exclaimed. She rushed over to Hermione, threw out the apron she was wearing to the sofa and gave her a huge hug. When she turned around, she gave Harry a surprised look but she gave him a bone crushing hug too. Just like those hugs Hermione would always give him when he came back from the Dursleys.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "Oh, you've grown so much! How tall are you boy ?"

"I'm 6 foot even mam."

"Oh please I'd rather have you call me mum." she explained, waving a hand. "Your like a son."

Hermione cleared her troath. "Mum, uh that's what we came here for."

Her mum had a worried look plastered on her face. "Something wrong dearies ?"

"No, all's fine mum, really!" Hermione assured her. "But .. mum?"

"Oh, sit down sit down." She told them. Hermione sat at the sofa and Harry sat beside her. Her mom sat at the sofa opposite to them. "So tell me, what do you need to say ?"

Hermione sighed and cleared her troath. "Mum .. Mum I'm suspecting a baby."

Her mom's smile was still there but now it looked like she was about to choke on her own spit. She just stared at them, still with that smile that bugged Harry so much, and just stared at them, her eyes seemed to be frozen, her lips seemed to be chapped and of course, she seemed to be going ballistic already inside.

She shook her head, giggled politely, and said "I apologize for that. I'm sorry Hermione, but perhaps I heard you wrong .."

"No mum." She said bitterly. "You actually heard me right .. I'm .. I'm pregnant."

She looked at them. "Whose the father ?"

Harry cleared his troath. "It would be me."

"And you'll stick to your responsibilities ?"

"Of course he will !"

"Then he'll stay ?" Mrs. Granger asked. She turned her head away and looked out the window.

"Yes Ma-Mu-mum. I will.."

Mrs. Granger seemed satisfied enough. But Hermione though, wasnt because she spoke up. "Mum, me and Harry are also going to get married."

With that, Mrs. Granger jumped up from her seat and cried for joy. She muttered things like "oh my baby having a baby .. oh Mione you're all grown up .. husband? Gosh dear .."

Harry shot her a look but she chose to ignore it. They weren't going to get married. At least not yet. And now, he was confused.


	13. A Visit to the Jewel Shop

Mrs.Granger left the room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone together. Harry looked at her. She looked back and grinned but said nothing. There was an awkward silence between them and they were both quite. The only noise now was Mrs.Granger's footsteps going up the stairs.

Harry didn't know whether or now to ask her about the whole getting married idea. He looked down at her belly. It wasn't big yet. "Hermione ?"

She stared at him again. "I forgot to ask this question .. but how long have you been pregnant ?"

Hermione dropped her wand by accident and it rolled. He picked it up and returned it to her. She smiled. "Thanks. I've been pregnant for 2 weeks now."

"I could imagine you with a big belly." Harry teased her. Hermione scowled at him and made this noise. "I was just joking. Besides, your belly will eventually get bigger."

"Still." Hermione argued. "You know that's not very funny and I hate it when --"

"Hermione, I was just kidding!" Harry said, chuckling. Hermione's cheeks turned scarlet.

"You wanna go in the back yard ?" Hermione asked. "Mum's got chairs outside."

Hermione stood up and followed her out the door. In their back yard, there were plants and flowers were all around on the green grass. There was 3 chairs surrounding a round table and some cooler behind the door. Hermione stood still, her eyes fixed upon the dark sky, now glistenign and shimmering with all the stars around. Hermione sighed. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"You know what's even more beautiful than those stars ?" Harry asked. Hermione rested her hands in his hands around her waist. She stared at him, inches away from his face. "What?" she wondered.

Harry looked up again and Hermione settled her gaze on him. "You." he whispered. Hermione giggled, hitting him playfully in the cheek.

"Harry, sometimes your so cheesy." Harry chuckled and held on tighther to her.

"Hey at least I say the truth." Harry said. "Why, did Ron ever tell you cheesy stuff like that ?"

"No." Hermione admitted. He stared back at her with a look that she returned. "Harry ?"

"Mhm ?" Harry asked.

"Have I ever told you I love you ?"

"No."

"Then Harry ?"

Harry looked at her.

"I love you." She told him.

Harry smiled and rested his head on her shoulder, tickling her in the neck with some strands of his hair. "I love you more." They were lost in each other's eyes. His emerald eyes were shining bright againts the light that their surroundings were throwing around at them. The moon, round and shimmering, hing above and the stars seemed to sance around them, happy that they were together.

Hermione suddenly giggled. Harry chuckled. "Why are you laughing ?" he asked her.

"No no. I really don't know why I'm laughing." She told him. He stared at her again. "Harry .. can you believe it? Your going to be a dad."

* * *

"Harry, where exactly are we going ?" Ron asked, following his tracks. The sun was shining bright across the blue, clear sky. Ted was clinging into Ron for dear life since the place Harry, Ted and Ron went to was somwehere in London and somewhere that was packed. The people didn't seem to mind though breathing each other's air and being on everyone's personal space since they were like busy bees working for their queen. 

"Harry, there's something Mum has thought me and I can't even believe I'm trying to teach you this." Ron started. "There's a little something called Bubble. It's the space you have between you and someone else."

"Ron, just keep your mouth shut. I need your help with this one .. just .. just trust me alright ?"

"Where are we going ?"Ted asked, now grabbing into Ron's jeans. Ron grabbed him by the waist and with one movment, carried him.

"We're going to the beehive Ted We're off to see the queen!" Ron told him with false enthusiast.

"Ron, can you please just keep your mouth shut? Just go along, go along. I'm telling you, this is --" Harry stopped on his tracks and stared up. It was a shop, painted creme, black and white with flowers all around it. It was a jewelry store. _Madam Rose Marie's Jewel Shop_, is what it said in the door. There wa an open sign and Harry enetered. Ron and and Ted followed behind him.

"Harry, what in the world are we doing here ?" Ron asked, settiling Ted on the ground. He looked at Harry, who was now looking at a ring in one of the glass cases. Ron followed. He stared at the ring Harry was eye balling. It was silver with a hint of gold and the diamond was the shiniest Ron has seen in his whole life.

"Can I please see that ring ?" Harry asked the lady. The lady nodded, opened the door, and handed him the tiny blue blue box.

Ron snickered. "Harry, waht are we doing here? And what's that ring for? Your not going to buy it are you? Blimey, your turning into a girl-like! Buying accesories here and there and they don't even need it!"

"Ron, it's not for me. It's for Hermione."

Ron stared at him, puzzled. "Blimey Harry. Why for? Her birthday isn't until next year and it's not like your goiong to --"

Harry looked at him and smiled. Ron smiled back, realizing that Harry was going to pop the question soon.

* * *

Harry examined Ron's hand. In the ring finger, layed a ring that was gold with pieces of silver diamond. Harry picked it up but Ron snatched it away quickly. 

"Harry, you know I dont bloody roll that way!" Ron told him off.

"Ron, you idiot. I was looking at the ring you have in your ring finger!" Harry retorted. Ron's face turned flushed.

"Why didn't you say so mate ?"

"Why'd you think I'd be checking you out? Anyways, I was just trying to figure out a way to pop the question out to her."

"Well, knowing Hermione, she's lke the smartest person in the world, right next to that muggle born Einstein of course. Don't ask me how I know about him. Dad always liked to talk about him." Ron explained, turning even more bright red.

"Yeah, I know how he loved muggle stuff," Harry said.

"Well, just do something simple. When I asked Cho, I just dropped the ring on the glass of wine she had. Well, she didn't want to drink it since she said she didn't drink but of course she'd spot a sparkling ring in the bottom of it."

Harry scratched the tip of his chin. He was getting irritated. He didn't want to invite Hermione to any type of dinner. No. Not anything fancy. Not anything complicated nor easy either. Just simple but still romantic. Since he'd never been the type, he had a hard time thinking of one.

Ron noticed his annoyance. He gave him a pat on the back and murmured, "It's okay mate. I feel your pain."


	14. The Wedding

**_Okay, so I haven't updated in like over a month or two. Please don't kill me. My internet connection was down and right now I'm using my mom's laptop. But I WILL continue this story. So here's the latest chapter ; I hope it still gets reviews the way it use to get. Sorry for the inconvinience !

* * *

_**Harry claps for his bestfriend while he watches Ron kiss his bride. Cho. Yeah, it actually happened. Harry never thought of them being the one together at the end but it was accpetable he was guessing. He smiled brightly at them and looked over at the opposite side of the church. There was Hermione, beaming up at Ron and Cho, her hands applausing for them and her handkercheif on her hands, ready to wipe the upcoming tears to come.

Harry thought and tried to imaging the day when he'll come to her and ask her. No, he couldn't think of any way to pop the question to her romantically. Ron's given him a few ideas and the girls from his Quidditch team has given him advices as well to what to say, whta not to say, where to say it and where not to say it. He's also learned never to pop it righ after he's went to the washroom. It was an inside joke.

"Harry!" Dean cries, slapping hands with him. Harry looked at him. "What are you still doing there?"

Harry looked around. The people around was gtahering to leaven the church to go to the reception. Harry chuckled. Must have been thinking way too long. "No, I'm about to go. I think I spaced out a bit right there."

"Yeah, I think you did."

"Harry!" Hermione calls from behind them.

Dean turns his head. "Looks like your lady wants you. I'll see you later. "

Harry nods his head and turns to where Hermione was. She quickly links arms with him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe their actually together! Can you believe it? I can't. It was so sweet! Oh goodness, did you see them kiss? Wow, their actually together! Comitted Harry, comitted!"

"I wonder when _we'll _get comitted."

Hermione laughs and just when he was about to ask her to marry her, Luna calls her name and comes rushing towards where she was. Harry, who was halfway bending down on one knee, stood up and brushed his pants, pretenting that he wasn't doing anything.

All 3 headed to the reception. They all ate and listened to Ron and Cho talk. Ginny went up the little stage and started on her little speech. "Oh, now who would think that little Ronald Billius Weasley -- I'm only sayig his full name because it annoys him --" Laughs. Even Ron was laughing but still had an annoyed feeling down his gut. "-- would ever get married to someone wonderful like Cho!" Laughs. "But really, who did thought these two would get together? But like it matters. All that really matters is that the two really have strong feelings for each other. God, try living with me and you'll see them everyday cuddled in a couch." Laughs. "But really. let's take this time to greet them congratulations." Ginny held up her glass of firewhisky. "Cheers to the married couple."

Everyone clapped and took a drink of their firewhisky. Hermione didn'ty drink so she took a tiny bit of sip from it and set it to the side. Harry looked at her from the corner of his eyes and continued on drinking. Then, the music started playing and people started dancing. The first music they played was a dance song. Harry could see Ginny and Dean getting it on.

"If Mr.Weasley saw this he'd --"

"IS THAT GINNY DANCING WITH THAT GUY?" A voice hoarsley yelled behind Harry. It was Mr.Weasley. Before Harry could even answer, he made his way towards the crowd and Hermione could see Ginny dancing her way out of it. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Let's go dance." Hermione said, satnding up. Harry settled his glass beside Hermione's and took her by the hand. The both made their way in the middle and before they could even start, the song changed to a slow song. Hermione blushed but she wrapped her hands around his neck. Harry heated up as well but wrapped both arms around her waist.

_If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what he had ?  
Was it everything that you were looking for?  
If I couldn't feel your touch  
And no longer with me  
I'd be wishing you here with me_

Hermione held onto him more tighter and rested her head on his shoulder. He squeezed back and kissed the top of her head. He could smell the citrus scent of her hair and he just wanted to bury his head in her hair forever. Beside them, was Ron and Cho, giggling and chuckling on the things they were talking about but Harry didn't care. He felt like it was just her and him in the entire place. He didn't care if there was people around. He just wanted to kiss her all over.

"Hey." Harry whispered as the last lyrics of the song started fading away. "You want to get out of here?"

"We can't leave yet."

"We're not leaving." Harry said. "I wanna have you .. alone."

Hermione smiles. She breaks the contact but Harry wanted to touch her so bad. So he hugged her behind and she rested her hands in his arms as they started to make their way towards the garden.

* * *

The garden was beautiful. There was a fountain and all sorts of flowers all over the place. "Hey, you want to know something more beautiful that this place?" Harry asks. 

Hermione looked at him. "You." Harry whispered. She giggled softly as he reached down his pocket and reached for the ring. He felt the ring and the circle and so he picked it up and showed it to her. "Hermione --"

"Harry, YES!" Hermione said. She jumped up and gave hi a huge hug. "It really took you that long to ask me?"

"What was I suppose to say?"

"Well, first you could have --"

"Don't yell too much, you'll get angry. Remember you have a baby there."

Hermione beamed at him and was about to kiss him but instead, a kid who seemed lost appreared. It was Ted. He was scarcthign the back of his neck and looked at Harry and Hermione with total daze and lostness in his eyes. "I think I need to go to the washroom."


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT! STATUS OF STORY

STORY STATUS AFTER A YEAR LATER : I am sooo sorry for those who have been patiently waiting for this story. I ditched (basically) since I got busy and it's funny to think that this story has been 2 years old (almost!). Thank you for everyone that supported it and I feel very grateful to know I had readers.

I have good news and bad news though; bad news is that I will be deleting this story. Re-reading it, I now notice my lack of description and my grammar, lol. The good however is that I'll have it re-writtened. Having it beta isn't enough for me so there will be a new link made (that is if I still have readers).

Look out for me because I am officially back! ( that is if anyone cares .... ]= )


End file.
